Su mejor estudiante
by amsp14
Summary: CAPÍTULO UNICO El profesor Severus Snape debe dar lecciones avanzadas de pociones. Para su sorpresa una estudiante se ha anotado...


Hola, este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió el lunes mientras cuidaba un examen de Matemática. Es un solo capítulo y lo escribí a instancia de algunas personas que me solicitaron que hiciera algo especial para _celebrar los 100 reviews de "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?" _ (Principalmente Clau de Snape y Sara Fénix Black: ¡¡¡gracias chicas!!!)

Esto es en agradecimiento a todos y todas ustedes que leen mi historia y que dejan un mensaje para indicarme si les agrada o no, sus dudas, sus sugerencias y sus solicitudes.

La idea para esta historia surgió de una sugerencia de Sara Fénix Black, que propuso que escribiera un fic que no tuviera la misma pareja de los otros… este es el resultado. La historia es un Snape-Hermione. Espero que sea de su agrado…

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Hola profesora, ¿quería hablar conmigo? – pregunto Hermione Granger ingresando al despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

- Sí querida… sé que te estás preparando para la fiesta de esta noche, pero tal vez puedas regalarme unos minutos – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – siéntate.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo la chica tomando asiento.

Era el primero de septiembre del último año que Hermione estudiaría en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería más importante del mundo mágico. La joven era ya toda una mujer y había dejado atrás sus rasgos de niña. Su mirada era más intensa y sus movimientos más reposados que antes.

Seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, los tres juntos habían pasado por grandes aventuras y su amistad se había fortalecido con los años. A diferencia de sus amigos, ella había decidido que sería medimaga, por lo que ahora, no compartían muchas clases. Obviamente las principales y obligatorias si las compartían pero no las demás. Precisamente el tema de esta reunión eran las materias que debía cursar la chica en su último año.

- Sabes que la carrera que elegiste requiere de notas altas y de algunas materias extra. Este año hemos decidido que los alumnos más capaces y que eligieron las carreras más exigentes lleven una materia optativa que profundice en uno de los currículums que más ingerencia tenga en su carrera. De esta forma creo que lo que más necesario para ti, es pociones avanzadas… – la profesora clavó su mirada en la joven esperando ver la mueca de desagrado que habían presentado las dos estudiantes con las que había hablado anteriormente – … obviamente eso significa horas extras trabajando en las mazmorras con el profesor Snape. – la profesora se sintió animada ante la nula reacción de la chica – Él es un gran maestro y sé que podrás sacar mucho provecho de esas clases, además, te será muy útil lo que aprendas…

- ¿Quiere decir que Alison, Lavander y yo estaremos llevando una clase exclusiva con el profesor Snape?

- Bueno… la verdad es que no… – al ver la cara extrañada de la chica agregó – ellas prefirieron no llevar la materia optativa…

- ¿Tendría que llevar esa materia SOLA? – el volumen de la voz de Hermione se había elevado bastante – ¿no tendría compañeros?

- Me temo que no señorita Granger… usted puede elegir no llevar la materia, pero creo que usted es un poco más madura que sus compañeras y comprenderá las ventajas de estudiar más sobre este tema…

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero eso significa clases particulares con el profesor Snape, y la verdad es que creo que no le caigo muy bien… ¡creo que nadie le cae bien! – la chica había inclinado su cabeza y por ella pasaban miles de ideas a una sola vez: clases con Snape, las veces que le había bajado puntos a su casa, lo competente que era el profesor, las miradas de odio que dirigía a todo estudiante que no fuera un Slytherin, la utilidad de las pociones, etc. – ¡lo haré! Creo que no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener la mejor preparación posible.

La profesora McGonagall la miró sorprendida pero sonrió. La verdad es que por un momento esperó que la chica rehusara igual que sus dos compañeras.

- Creo que es una sabia decisión. Ahora debería retirarse, debe estar lista para el baile de bienvenida. Cada día me sorprenden más estas novedades, ¿tiene pareja para la mascarada señorita Granger?

- No profesora, creo que iré sola. Ron irá con Luna y Harry con Ginny.

- Espero que se divierta…

- Gracias y hasta luego – dijo la chica.

Luego de retirarse de la oficina de la profesora, esta se quedó completamente sola, disfrutando en silencio el haberle ganado una apuesta al director. Dumbledore aseguró que ningún estudiante querría llevar una materia optativa con Snape y la profesora de transformaciones le aseguró que Hermione Granger si lo haría. Ella había ganado, así que el director le debía una cena en el restaurante que ella eligiera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El baile de inicio de clases, innovación incluida ese año por el director del colegio, se llevaría a cabo a la media noche y asistirían a esta actividad solo los estudiantes de sexto y sétimo año. Todos deberían ir disfrazados, así que Hermione aprovechó para usar un traje de ángel que había sido de su mamá.

Como la chica había crecido y se había desarrollado bastante, el resultado era un ángel bastante sexy. Su máscara era muy hermosa y su porte la hacía parecer una princesa.

Unos minutos antes de las doce, Hermione bajó a la sala común de su casa y se reunió con sus amigos. Harry y Ginny estaban disfrazados de Romeo y Julieta y Ron llevaba un traje de mosquetero. Debía ir por Luna, que según le contaron estaba disfrazada de dama medieval francesa. Juntos se dirigieron al gran comedor, pero al llegar ahí se separaron. Hermione ingresó sola al salón y atrajo bastantes miradas. Desde la mesa de profesores uno en particular se había fijado en ella, era el profesor de pociones que no pudo evitar hacer una anotación mental de lo hermosas y guapas que eran las estudiantes que estaban en los últimos años del colegio. Él no se fijó más en los estudiantes y acercándose al director se retiró.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En los límites del bosque prohibido estaba un grupo de tres mortífagos. Esperaban a Severus Snape, pues debían atacar una casa en el pueblo cercano. Snape estaba bastante preocupado por la cercanía del ataque, ya que muchos estudiantes estaban en el gran comedor y podían sentir la tentación de intervenir y salir lastimados.

Gracias a un "accidental" golpe a un basurero encantado, el plan del grupo falló y los mortífagos decidieron dar un escarmiento al descuidado, que obviamente era el profesor de pociones.

La tortura que sufrió fue bastante intensa, los tres magos tenebrosos lanzaban _cruciatus_ a su antojo y el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Una persona se percató del ataque de que era objeto este profesor. Ella era una estudiante que, cansada de estar sola en la fiesta, había decidido salir a dar un paseo por los jardines del colegio. Para evitar importunar parejas de enamorados había terminado por internarse en el bosque prohibido. Por suerte la chica era una magnífica bruja y llevaba la varita consigo. Como los mortífagos estaban bastante concentrados en la tortura que infringían, no la escucharon llegar y solo se percataron de su presencia cuando lanzó un hechizo que dejó en tierra a dos de ellos. Rápidamente logró poner fuera de combate al tercero, al tiempo que el profesor caía inconsciente…

- Es un ángel… – había murmurado antes de caer.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Snape! – Hermione Granger intentó hacerle volver en sí, pero ningún hechizo conocido parecía funcionar – seguramente debe existir una poción para esto, ¡espero que me la enseñe! – dijo al profesor bastante molesta.

Con su varita conjuró una camilla para trasladar al profesor a la enfermería del colegio. A medio camino comenzó a llover, ambos estaban bastante mojados y el hermoso vestido de la chica, comenzó a parecer más un disfraz de druida que un traje de ángel.

Conforme avanzaban, Hermione notó que los seguían, ¡probablemente el grupo que había torturado al profesor estaba nuevamente en acción! La chica decidió cambiar de rumbo, pues no podría guiar a los mortífagos hasta el colegio. Rápidamente se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos, ya que desde allí podría llevar al profesor a Hogwarts. Su táctica de distracción funcionó. El único inconveniente lo presentó el herido. Cuando se acercaban a su refugio temporal, el profesor de pociones volvió en sí e intentó levantarse, ella le hizo un gesto que le indicó que no lo hiciera, pero casi sin pensarlo intentó hacerle una pregunta. La chica se volvió velozmente y le tapó la boca con su delicada mano, casi inmediatamente Snape volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, llevó al profesor con la señora Promfey y fue a buscar al director. Al llegar al salón en el lamentable estado que se encontraba, el director se acercó rápidamente a ella para averiguar a qué se debía semejante vestimenta.

- Profesor, creo que debería ir a la enfermería, el profesor Snape fue atacado y se encuentra inconsciente.

- Venga conmigo – le dijo el director.

Se encaminaron juntos a la enfermería y el director ingresó a hablar con la encargada. Unos minutos después salió y llevó a la chica a su despacho. Con un hechizo simple dejó las ropas de la joven completamente secas y se dispuso ha hablar con ella.

- Cuénteme que fue lo que sucedió – dijo el anciano.

- Salí a dar una vuelta por los jardines y me alejé un poco del colegio. A orillas del bosque prohibido, tres mortífagos torturaban a un hombre, me acerqué y les lancé algunos hechizos. Funcionó y me alejé del lugar con el herido. Supuse que era el profesor Snape, porque lo vi retirarse del comedor antes de que iniciara la fiesta. Creo que no me reconoci

- Eres realmente muy valiente. ¿Qué hechizos utilizaste? – preguntó Dumbledore a la joven.

Hermione detalló segundo por segundo todo lo sucedido en el bosque hasta que el director estuvo complacido con el relato escuchado.

- Desearía que no le contaras a nadie lo de la aventura de esta noche – le solicitó el director.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema – aseguró la joven – pero me gustaría que usted tampoco le dijera al profesor que fui yo la que lo encontró.

- ¿Podría saber porqué? – preguntó intrigado Dumbledore.

- Bueno, es que voy a llevar unas clases con él de pociones avanzadas y la profesora McGonagall dice que seré la única estudiante. Usted sabe que él puede ser un poco… ¿difícil? – al ver el asentimiento del director continuó – pues no quisiera que se sienta conmigo como con el papá de Harry, que lo odio por haberle salvado la vida…

La chica estaba completamente roja. El director la miró dulcemente y le dijo.

- No se preocupe, no le diré quién lo rescató. Pero debe saber que me ha hecho perder una apuesta… – dando por terminada la reunión dijo – es hora de que se vaya a dormir señorita Granger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El profesor de pociones se recuperó poco a poco de sus heridas. Eso no le impidió integrarse a sus clases desde el primer día. A penas pudo hacerlo se dirigió al despacho del director. En pocas palabras le explicó lo sucedido esa noche y la llegada del ángel que lo rescató.

- ¿Usted recuerda quién me ayudó ese día por la noche? Lo hizo realmente bien, le debo la vida…

- Le transmitiré su agradecimiento cuando la vea… – aseguró el director.

- Entonces sí sabe de quién se trata… – dijo Snape.

- Sí, pero le prometí que no le diría a nadie acerca de su hazaña ni de su identidad, lo siento – se disculpó Dumbledore.

Después de esta conversación, Dumbledore le indicó a Snape que debería hablar con Minerva McGonagall acerca de las lecciones avanzadas que se impartirían a los estudiantes de sétimo.

- Supongo que en mi caso, será para avisarme que no tendré estudiantes, ya que creo haber escuchado que eran lecciones voluntarias… – dijo tranquilamente el profesor de pociones.

- No subestimes a los estudiantes, podrían darte una sorpresa – le respondió Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall le indicó que todos los jueves tendría que impartir tutorías avanzadas de pociones para futuros medimagos. Por muchos años, Snape había intentado que se abriera ese curso, pero nunca había conseguido que se hiciera. Ese año, debido a las innovaciones que Dumbledore estaba implementando, lo habían abierto. Como era un plan piloto, ningún estudiante estaba obligado a cursar la materia, así que esperaba tener esas tardes libres. Contra todo pronóstico, la profesora le informó que tendría una estudiante en esas lecciones.

- Aunque te cueste creerlo Severus, vas a tener una estudiante en esas lecciones… – dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

- Debe ser tan estúpida que no se enteró de la materia y menos del profesor que tendría. – se quejó Snape.

- Te equivocas, es una de las mejores estudiantes que ha tenido Hogwarts en años. – le aseguró la mujer.

- Pues a menos que sea esa Gryffindor amiga de Potter no creo que sea interesante impartir esas lecciones.

- ¡Has acertado! Esa es precisamente la alumna que tendrás.

- ¡Pues existen Gryffindors con sentido común! – dijo irónicamente Snape.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La primera clase de pociones avanzadas fue una gran sorpresa para Hermione. Ya fuera porque le interesaba dar el curso o porque al tener una sola estudiante no era divertido ser sarcástico, el profesor Snape resultó ser menos desagradable los jueves por la tarde que el resto de la semana. Además, la primera poción que estudiaron fue la multijugos y el profesor estaba bastante impresionado por los conocimientos de su única estudiante.

Las siguientes clases fueron aun más interesantes para ambos, ya que para todo profesor es una alegría poder avanzar con su grupo, o con su única estudiante, hacia áreas profundas de su materia, y para un estudiante es genial tener un profesor que se interese por sus intervenciones y le permita experimentar variaciones ingeniosas de sus teorías.

Tanto Hermione como Snape esperaban con ansias las tardes de los jueves y cada semana, las discusiones sobre pociones se hacían cada vez más interesantes. Aunque pueda parecerlo, el trato entre ellos no era muy agradable; de hecho, el profesor no podía evitar ser necio e incluso grosero en algunas ocasiones, pero la chica lo obviaba porque sabía que podía ser mucho peor cuando se lo proponía.

Un jueves por la tarde en particular, Hermione llegó al aula de pociones dispuesta a trabajar con el profesor Snape. Él estaba bastante ocupado con una variedad de la poción de la verdad y le indicó que no podría darle la tutoría acostumbrada. Como el rostro de la chica reflejó una gran decepción, el profesor de pociones le sugirió que hiciera de su ayudante por esa tarde. Hermione accedió a ayudarle y de esa manera, Snape ganó un asistente para la elaboración de pociones especiales.

Cuando los dos pudieron darse cuenta, la chica estaba en su laboratorio tres tardes por semana y era capaz de trabajar algunas pociones avanzadas sin ayuda. Este arreglo era muy beneficioso para ambos: Snape compartía su gusto por las pociones y el trabajo de hacer las que requería la Orden y las que requería Voldemort y Hermione aprendía cada vez más cosas que podrían ayudarle en su futura labor de medimaga.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Snape estaba muy contento con la oportunidad de impartir las clases de pociones avanzadas, además, su alumna era muy inteligente y aunque nunca lo reconocería en público, estaba orgulloso de sus avances.

En este año lectivo, lo que más le preocupaba eran los extraños sueños que sufría noche tras noche: un ángel se acerca él cuando está siendo torturado y tapa su boca son una mano muy fina; al sentir el contacto con esa mano, el profesor despierta y nunca llega a ver el rostro del ángel.

Un viernes en la mañana, decomisó un álbum de fotografías a Colin Crevey, un estudiante de Gryffindor. Luego de quitarle 20 puntos lo guardó en su escritorio. Al finalizar la lección, se sentó a mirar las fotos del jovencito… todas eran del baile de inicio de lecciones, y de pronto ¡ahí estaba su ángel! ¡era ella! No había duda, sus manos eran delicadas y el vestido era idéntico al que veía en sus sueños…

Velozmente se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora de transformaciones.

- ¿Minerva? – preguntó asomándose por la puerta - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La profesora estaba bastante sorprendida de verlo allí. La verdad es que él no era muy aficionado a hacer visitas sociales y le sorprendió verlo llegar con un álbum de fotos en la mano.

- Claro, pasa – dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano que lo invitaba a sentarse cerca de ella. – ¿en qué puedo servirte?

- ¿Quién es esta chica? – dijo mostrándole la fotografía en cuestión.

- Pues no lo sé – dijo después de examinar la fotografía – como recordarás, yo no asistí a la fiesta, pues estaba entrevistando uno a uno a los estudiantes de sétimo para ofrecerles los cursos avanzados…

- ¿Porqué te interesa?

- Curiosidad – dijo el profesor.

- Tal vez deberías preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore, él estuvo toda la noche con los muchachos.

- Eso haré – aseguró el profesor y salió del despacho sin dar las gracias siquiera.

Se dirigía al despacho del director cuando escuchó las voces de un trío de Gryffindors que discutían sobre los horarios de estudio que deberían cumplir para las siguientes pruebas.

- Ron, ¡es importante que estudies para los exámenes! Si quieres ser un buen auror debes estar bien preparado – decía Hermione.

- Pero no voy a necesitar Herbología para ese trabajo – rebatía el chico – ¿no es cierto Harry? – preguntó buscando apoyo de su amigo.

- No lo sé, Ron. Creo que deberíamos ponerle más atención, no sabemos que tan importante sea para lo que queremos hacer… – dijo el interpelado.

- ¿Ves tu horario? Ahora tendrías que estar estudiando pociones, ¡no me dirás que esa materia no va a serte útil! – dijo la chica indignada.

- ¿Estudiarás con nosotros? – inquirió el chico de ojos verdes.

- Yo no tengo que presentar el examen de pociones básico – dijo la chica bajando la mirada. Snape le había indicado que debido a su nivel de trabajo, no era preciso que presentara las pruebas más sencillas, pero no era algo que debiera publicar a los cuatro vientos, que era precisamente lo que Ron haría si emitía uno de sus sonoros reproches – por favor ¡no hagas ningún comentario! – al decir esto la chica alargó su mano y tapó la boca de Ron.

Ver ese gesto fue suficiente para que Snape volviera sobre sus pasos y regresara a su despacho… ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego? ¿qué otra estudiante podría haber sido tan buena como para dejar fuera de combate a los tres mortífagos? ¡ella era su ángel!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes tenían salida a Hogsmeade. El trío de Gryffindors estaba bastante emocionado por ir al pueblo, pues los gemelos Weasley habían avisado que irían a verlos a ese lugar.

Todo el día fue muy agradable, los gemelos habían llegado cerca del medio día y habían almorzado juntos los siete, pues Ginny y Luna los habían acompañado. Conversaron de muchas cosas y los gemelos estaban bastante sorprendidos de que Hermione estuviera llevando lecciones particulares con Snape, de hecho a todos les fue difícil creer que podía llegar incluso a ser amable y considerado. Cerca de las tres de la tarde los gemelos se despidieron, Ron y Luna fueron a pasear por las afueras del pueblo y Harry y Ginny fueron a las Tres Escobas.

Hermione por su parte decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo y se encaminó a la Casa de los Gritos. Al acercarse a ese lugar percibió que algo no estaba bien… El revuelo fue instantáneo, un grupo de dementores se dejó sentir de pronto por todo el pueblo, la mayoría de los estudiantes de años superiores que habían formado parte de la ED dos años antes, comenzaron a lanzar patronus hacia los seres que los acorralaban y a ayudar a los más pequeños a salir del lugar. En ese momento un grupo de mortífagos arribó al pueblo.

Un grupo de tres niños de tercer año, estaban siendo acorralados por dos dementores cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Como ese no era un lugar muy frecuentado, Hermione tuvo que acercarse rápidamente para ahuyentarlos. Cuando indicó a los chicos por donde retirarse, decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos. Al acercarse a las Tres Escobas, dos mortífagos le salieron al paso. Esta vez no estaban distraídos por nada y le fue difícil enfrentarlos. Cuando creía que los vencería, uno de ellos le envió una maldición _cruciatus_ y pudo sentir en su cuerpo lo que el profesor de pociones había sentido el día de inicio de clases.

Cuando cayó al piso, la maldición cesó inmediatamente. Al levantar la mirada vio como el otro mortífago bajaba su varita luego de hacer desmayar a su compañero y le decía:

- Es mejor que regrese al castillo, señorita Granger.

La chica no se hizo esperar y se levantó. El dolor producido por la maldición aun permanecía en su cuerpo, pero la autoridad de la voz que escuchó la impulsó a salir de Hogsmeade lo más pronto que pudo. No estaba acostumbrada a discutir con su profesor de pociones.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Esa noche, Snape no pudo conciliar el sueño. Había estado a punto de ser descubierto como traidor. Se había puesto voluntariamente en peligro al rescatar a esa jovencita… pero ciertamente él no podía permitir que la torturaran, ella no solo era su mejor estudiante y su orgullo como docente, era lo más cercano a una amiga que había tenido en muchos años…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger se levantó temprano, se alistó, desayunó y se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape. Tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero sobre todo debía averiguar si se encontraba bien. Él se había arriesgado mucho al defenderla, pues si alguno de los mortífagos que atacaba el pueblo lo había visto ayudarla, no tendría manera de explicar lo sucedido. Para colmo de males, Snape no se había presentado al desayuno, así que eso aumento las inquietudes de Hermione.

Se acercó poco a poco a las mazmorras, mientras meditaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Parecía mentira que ella se preocupara por su profesor de pociones, él nunca había demostrado que siquiera la apreciara, pero la había defendido y se sentía en deuda con él. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que le había enseñado y las buenas e interesantes conversaciones que sostenían constantemente… casi podría decirse que era como un amigo para ella.

Tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho de Snape y se apuró a ingresar a penas él se lo indicó.

- ¿Profesor? – dijo entrando suavemente.

- Señorita Granger, veo que se encuentra bien. – dijo con una media sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

- Sí, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo ayer, sé que para usted era más peligroso que para mi. Gracias…

- No se moleste en agradecerme – dijo bruscamente – solo le devolvía el favor del primero de septiembre…

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, contrario a lo que sucedía normalmente, se le trabó la lengua. ¡No podía ser! ¡Dumbledore le había prometido que no diría nada!

- ¿Desde…desde cu… cuándo… lo… lo… sabe? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Desde hace un par de días. Creo que Dumbledore le habrá llevado mi agradecimiento; y no se moleste, él no dijo nada… – agregó al ver la duda en los ojos de su estudiante – lo averigüe por mi mismo.

Hermione había estado caminando hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho. Snape se acercó a ella y agregó:

- Debí hacer esto en persona… – tomó la mano de Hermione y besándola, dijo – gracias…

La chica salió del despacho inmediatamente y no puede negarse que estaba muy confundida. Él profesor no solo había sido amable con ella, sino que incluso le había besado la mano. Ella sabía que le había salvado la vida esa noche, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan importante para él agradecerle ese gesto. De hecho, estaba prácticamente segura que nunca había dado las gracias por nada antes de ese momento. Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida y absolutamente confundida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos días después del incidente en Hogsmeade, el profesor Dumbledore citó a Hermione Granger y al profesor Snape a su despacho. Previamente el director había tenido una larga charla con el profesor de pociones, él necesitaba saber qué tan buenos resultados estaban dando las clases avanzadas que impartía y que noticias le tenía de lord Voldemort. Entre detalle y detalle, el director se percató de los sucedido en el cercano pueblo dos días antes y debido a esto decidió hablar con la Gryffindor.

- Vaya, vaya señorita Granger – la saludó el director estrechándole la mano – tengo que felicitarla, tres chicos de Ravenclaw dicen deberle la vida…

Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada y no supo que contestar, así que guardo un cauto silencio. El director le ofreció asiento y la chica lo tomó a la vez que Dumbledore hacía lo mismo. El profesor Snape se mantenía en la penumbra de la pared observando la escena.

- Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con usted, señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente – he conversado con todos sus profesores y concuerdan en que es usted la mejor estudiante que han tenido en años. – Hermione levantó la vista y la clavó en su interlocutor, pero no dijo nada, ante esto Dumbledore siguió con su charla – Además, el profesor Snape me dice que eres realmente diestra en la elaboración de pociones y eso es algo poco común. Debido a las actividades extracurriculares del profesor Snape – dijo haciendo clara alusión a su labor de espía – he considerado la posibilidad de asignarle un asistente que le ayude con el trabajo de elaborar pociones para la Orden del Fénix y para los mortífagos… En realidad, lo que quiero proponerte es que te unas a la Orden del Fénix como ayudante del profesor Snape y trabajes con el varias tardes a la semana…

Hermione miró fijamente al anciano y meditó sus palabras… ella ya trabajaba varias tardes a la semana ayudando al profesor de pociones y, aunque él parecía ignorarlo, también colaboraba en la elaboración de las pociones para la Orden y para Voldemort. La única diferencia es que, de aceptar, pertenecería a la Orden del Fénix…

- Sería un honor, profesor – contestó la jovencita – pero usted había dicho que era necesario terminar la escuela antes de ingresar a la Orden…

- Lo sé, pero este es un caso especial. Además, solo trabajarás en el laboratorio con el profesor Snape…

- Si usted lo cree conveniente, cuente conmigo. – aseguró la chica.

- Bien, gracias por aceptar y bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix – dijo Dumbledore y levantándose la condujo hasta la puerta, dando por concluida la reunión.

Snape se acercó al director e inició una conversación acerca del tema.

- ¿Cree conveniente que una chica tan joven entre a trabajar para la Orden?

- Severus, no es tan joven, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta – dijo mirándolo pícaramente. – en diciembre cumplirá los 18 años…

- ¿18 años? ¡Es una niña! – exclamó el profesor.

- No, no lo es, tiene solo la mitad de tu edad – indicó Dumbledore.

- ¡La mitad! ¡Yo podría ser su padre! – dijo sin pensarlo. Ante esta afirmación el director sonrió y se felicitó silenciosamente.

- Dentro de unos años, no se notar

El profesor de pociones, lo miró atentamente intentando descifrar el significado de esa afirmación. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero estoicamente se despidió y abandonó el despacho del director.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El trabajo como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, resultó ser bastante cansado. Desde que comenzó a trabajar oficialmente en la elaboración de pociones, no tuvo más tardes libres. Casi todos los minutos libres que tenía los pasaba en las mazmorras, trabajando arduamente con el profesor de pociones.

Conforme pasaban los meses, se fue acercando el verano y con él los días más calurosos. También se presentaban cada vez más opciones para divertirse, pero Hermione ni siquiera las consideraba. Aunque parezca mentira, se divertía trabajando con Snape, su labor se había convertido en lo más importante para ella y su profesor en…

Cada día se levantaba con la idea de lo que realizaría ese día en las mazmorras…

Una mañana en particular, recibió una lechuza durante el desayuno. La carta era de un viejo amigo: Víktor Krum. El chico seguía tan enamorado de ella, como el día que se conocieron. En vista de que ella pronto terminaría el colegio, quería invitarla a pasar sus vacaciones con él en Bulgaria, antes de estudiar para medimaga. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pero dada su labor con la Orden, le respondió prontamente que no iba a ser posible.

Poco a poco, las cartas de Viktor se hicieron más frecuentes y todos los habitantes del colegio tuvieron que notarlo, debido al volumen de algunos de los obsequios que recibía.

La joven estaba un poco inquieta debido a su amigo búlgaro. Ella lo apreciaba mucho, pero desde hacía unas semanas que sabía que no podría corresponderle en el plano que él la pretendía… La nota que recibió una mañana de abril, fue más que reveladora… le pedía que aceptara ser su novia y que usara su anillo de graduación como señal de esa relación. La lechuza que llevó la carta traía también el anillo.

Hermione estaba bastante intranquila. No quería herir a Víktor, pero sabía que no podía aceptarlo, ahora no solo el trabajo en la Orden se lo impedía, también un sentimiento que había crecido dentro de ella la impulsaba a desengañar a su amigo y a ser fiel a ella misma. Fue por eso que armándose de valor, le escribió una carta en la que le explicaba que él era el mejor amigo que podía tener, pero que su corazón ya tenía dueño, aunque esa persona no fuera capaz de notarlo.

Envió la carta y dos días después recibió una respuesta:

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que esta nota puede ser inoportuna, sobre todo si tu novio se entera de que la envié, pero debo agradecerte que hayas sido tan buena amiga conmigo y que me permitas seguir siéndolo en el futuro._

_Cuando no recibí prontamente tu nota aceptando mi propuesta, estaba seguro de que se debía a que tu corazón ya tenía dueño. Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde…_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Víktor Krum"_

Hermione leyó varias veces la carta y no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio con ella. Víktor era un gran amigo y sabía que, aunque le doliera, aceptaría que ella pudiera amar a alguien más. La joven guardó la carta en su túnica y se encaminó al laboratorio de pociones.

Ese día en particular, el calor era muy intenso, pues las pociones que se trabajaban debían cocerse a altas temperaturas y el calor debido al clima lograba que el ambiente de las mazmorras fuera similar al de un baño sauna. Debido a estas razones tanto Snape como Hermione decidieron prescindir de las túnicas y permanecer, la joven en uniforme y Snape en pantalón y camisa. Era extraño verse el uno al otro sin su tradicional túnica, pero ninguno de los dos hizo comentarios.

Todo esto no habría tenido ningún detalle importante de recalcar de no ser porque cuando Hermione recogió su túnica la carta de Krum cayó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Unas horas después, entraba Hermione en el laboratorio de pociones, buscaba su carta y la recogía: se encontraba completamente arrugada en el piso de la mazmorra…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Cómo trabaja tu nueva ayudante? – preguntó Dumbledore a Snape una tarde en el despacho del director.

- Muy bien, ¡es maravillosa! – dijo vehementemente, al darse cuenta de ese pequeño desliz agregó – es muy cuidadosa a la hora de trabajar.

El director no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a su amigo. Severus Snape no era muy dado a dejar ver sus sentimientos, pero no podía negar que últimamente era un poco descuidado al respecto y eso provocaba que el director ahondara un poco más en sus descubrimientos.

- Creo que no es justo que esta niña se sacrifique tanto por esto – dijo Snape, causando un sobresalto en el director – se está perdiendo de muchas cosas por la Orden – agregó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- A las cosas propias de su edad, su novio por ejemplo – dijo lentamente, pero sin poder esconder completamente cierto rencor en su voz.

- ¿Novio? Creo que no tiene…

- Te equivocas ¡sí tiene! – aseguró Snape rápidamente. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, el corazón de la chica parecía que ya estaba ocupado…

Dumbledore miró sorprendido a Snape y se limitó a asentir ante la afirmación de su amigo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los siguientes días fueron bastante extraños. Hermione podría asegurar que algo le molestaba al profesor de pociones. Últimamente, le daba indicaciones y casi inmediatamente la dejaba sola en las mazmorras, sus largas conversaciones habían sido sustituidas por largos e incómodos silencios y cuando menos lo esperaba, notaba la mirada del profesor en ella. Pero lo que más le extraño, fue que el director la citara a su oficina en forma urgente.

- Señorita Granger, creo que debemos hablar de su trabajo para la Orden del Fénix – dijo el director seriamente.

- Usted dirá… – contestó la chica.

- ¿Cree usted que tiene el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones y a la vez vivir un poco su vida? – inquirió interesado.

- Sí… ¿ha tenido alguna queja de mi? – preguntó la chica.

- No, más bien es una inquietud. Usted está dedicando casi todo su tiempo libre al trabajo de las pociones y no parece tener tiempo para otras cosas… – comenzó a explicar, pero no pudo terminar porque ella lo interrumpió.

- Puede preguntarle a los demás profesores, no he faltado con ningún trabajo y mis calificaciones siguen siendo muy buenas. Espero no haberme equivocado con ninguna poción… – pero ahora fue el turno de Dumbledore de interrumpirla.

- No se trata de eso, sé que la Orden puede ser muy exigente y no quiero que tenga que descuidar sus relaciones personales por esto. Su novio debe estar un poco molesto por esta situación…

- ¿Cuál novio? – interrumpió Hermione. – ¡yo no tengo novio!

Dumbledore la miró divertido y dijo.

- Eso fue precisamente lo que yo le dije…

Cuando terminó la charla de Hermione con Dumbledore, ella inició el proceso de analizar toda la información que había escuchado. No pudo evitarlo, unió cabos y llegó a la única conclusión posible: Snape había leído la carta de Víktor y de ahí procedían la charla con Dumbledore y el cambio en la forma en que Snape la trababa.

Cada día era más frío con ella, pero estaba dispuesta a acabar con eso…

La tarde siguiente, Hermione llegó temprano al despacho del profesor de pociones. Obviamente, él aun no había preparado las cosas que usarían, así que ella se sentó a ver como dejaba todo a punto. Debido a que no tenía mucho que hacer, o al menos permitió que pareciera eso, dijo:

- El profesor Dumbledore me llamó ayer a su oficina – dijo inocentemente.

- ¿En serio? – dijo en tono indiferente pero muriéndose de la curiosidad. – ¿qué quería?

- Saber si me agradaba trabajar con usted… – dijo malintencionadamente.

Definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que Snape esperaba, así que sin pensarlo se volvió a mirarla fijamente.

- No es cierto – dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente – en realidad quería saber si tenía tiempo para hacer todos mis deberes y atender a mi novio…

- Oh… – dijo Snape volviéndole la espalda nuevamente.

- No sé de dónde pudo sacar la idea de que tengo novio…

Nuevamente el profesor de pociones la miraba atentamente, como intentando descifrar lo que ella decía. Ya tenía listo todo lo que ella necesitaría esa tarde, pero no quería irse sin terminar de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

- Usted es una joven muy hermosa, no creo que sea extraño que tenga novio – dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Pero profesor! – dijo mirándolo a su vez con fingida sorpresa – paso todo mi tiempo libre con usted, ¿en qué momento podría tener un novio? La única forma es que fuera usted… – dijo sonriendo muy seductoramente.

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esa hermosa joven no tenía novio… y casi podría jurar que lo que escuchaba era una propuesta…

- Entonces usted tendría que ser mi novia… – aseguró él caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

- ¿Es una propuesta? – pregunto tranquilamente la chica.

- Solo si usted la acepta – y al decir esto se retiró rápidamente del aula.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione estaba lista para el baile. Había trabajado toda la tarde sola en una poción bastante difícil. Al inicio trabajó cuatro horas seguidas en ella y luego, debía ser removida cada tres horas. Eso la obligaba a estar más que pendiente de lo que hacía durante todo el día y la noche.

El baile de esa noche iba a ser muy especial, pero ella no quería asistir. Por un lado, no tenía pareja, como era su costumbre en los últimos tiempos. También tenía que estar pendiente de la poción que hervía en las mazmorras. Además, se había llevado gran parte del día pensando en la conversación que había sostenido con el profesor de pociones. No podía creer que ella se había atrevido a decir lo que dijo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que él le hubiera hablado como lo hizo…

No podía creer que no había aceptado su propuesta en ese mismo instante… Hacía días que sabía que estaba enamorada de él y cuando tuvo la posibilidad, ¡la dejó pasar! Era una idiota… Bueno, si tenía suerte lo vería en el baile y podría hablarle…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ese baile había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Ahora que estaba enamorada comprendía lo horroroso que era ir sola a una actividad como esa. Ella veía con envidia las parejas que bailaban abrazadas y las que disimuladamente se escabullían a los jardines.

El profesor Snape no se había presentado al baile, pero la verdad, es que no tenía porque extrañarse por eso. Sabía que no le gustaban esas actividades…

Cuando iban a dar las once de la noche, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. Nadie en el salón se percató de que se retiraba, sus amigos estaban muy ocupados con sus novias y los que iban sin pareja conversaban alegremente en algunas de las mesas, solo ella se había aislado para poder pensar en todo lo que bullía en su cabeza.

Con paso decidido se encaminó a las mazmorras, ya era casi la hora de remover la poción que tenía en el fuego. Unos minutos después, Hermione Granger entraba al laboratorio de pociones dispuesta a cumplir con su trabajo…

- ¿Señorita Granger? – era la voz de Snape…

- Profesor Snape – dijo la chica utilizando el mismo timbre formal que él uso para hablarle.

- ¿Porqué está aquí? Debería estar en el baile… – dijo abruptamente.

- Vine a cumplir con mi obligación – le dijo ella.

- Puede desentenderse esta noche de las pociones. ¡Váyase! No haga esperar a su pareja… – exclamó groseramente el profesor.

Hermione se volvió y lo miró intensamente, comprendió entonces que Snape estaba volviendo a poner una barrera entre ellos…

- No tengo pareja… – dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

- Una chica tan bella como usted no puede ir sola a un baile como este… Es usted muy valiente, ¡toda una Gryffindor! – dijo sin dejo de ironía.

- Es cierto – asintió Hermione – …es que mi novio no asistió al baile…

- ¿Su novio? – bramó el profesor.

- Bueno… él me lo propuso, pero no se quedó a escuchar mi respuesta – dijo ella muy quedo y acercándose a él.

- Pero ¿qué está diciendo? – preguntó bajando la voz igual que ella.

- Que me encantaría ser su novia, si es que la propuesta sigue en pie… – y los ojos de la chica no dejaban lugar a duda.

No fue necesario nada más. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban unidos por un dulce beso que les permitió darse cuenta de que la felicidad, está en donde menos lo esperamos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gracias por todo, espero que les gustara y que se divirtieran leyéndolo. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto.

_Ana María _


End file.
